Bibimbap for Two
by Nyx Nox
Summary: But there was that one night in Seoul when he let down his guard and I let down mine, and we shared a bowl of bibimbap. Every time I clinked against his spoon by accident he would accuse me of flirting with him. Finally, he got me to laugh... Rated T
1. Nervous Irina?

_Bibimbap for Two_

_Characters: Irina Spasky and Alastair Oh_

_Irina's POV_

**Disclaimer: Although I thoroughly enjoy using these amazing characters, I don't own the rights to any of The 39 Clues books. I also don't own the book six quote that I used as my summary.**

**A/N: I apologize if Irina and Alastair seem a little OOC- this is my first 39 Clues fic after all. I'm sure they'll get better as I write more.**

**For those of you who are agents on the website, my agent code is P33NHHKTXP (I'm a Lucian)**

**Enjoy =]**

**~Nellie**

**PS: Bibimbap is a Korean dish. It has white rice, sautéed vegetables, chili pepper, egg, and beef. (You'll see why I mentioned that in a moment)**

* * *

_**Summary: **But there was that one night in Seoul when he let down his guard and I let down mine, and we shared a bowl of bibimbap. Every time I clinked against his spoon by accident he would accuse me of flirting with him. Finally, he got me to laugh..._  
**Page 198 of In Too Deep (Book Six**)

_January 20- International Hug Day_

I could have sworn that someone was following me but there was no one there whenever I glanced behind me. The weather was horrid. All the torrential downpours had left me soaked to the bone. I sighed in aggravation and stepped into a small restaurant on the side of the road.

"Nervous Irina?" A voice drawled out from behind me. I turned on my heel and found Alastair Oh gazing intently at me_. Why didn't I see him_? I wondered.

_Just keep your mouth shut. Maybe he will go away._ I glared at Alastair and slowly looked around. _He has no back up... This could be an easy escape._

"Would you two like a table?" A teenaged waitress asked in heavily accented English.

_Shoot! There goes my escape plan! _

"Yes please." Alastair replied before I could open my mouth.

I rolled my eyes and gave him the glare that I normally saved for Isabel Kabra. Instead of cringing in fear, he grinned. I stared in shock. No one had ever smiled in response to that glare.

"Come with me." The waitress said. She led Alastair and me to a table in the back corner of the restaurant. Two chairs sat beside a tiny table. The room was dimly lit and a vase of roses was placed in the center of the table. I groaned wondering how I had gotten myself into this predicament.

It was then that the romantic piano music began to play. Alastair took a seat and left me with no choice but to sit across from him. The waitress handed us a menu, asked about our beverage choice, and left us to browse the menu.

I picked up the menu and opened it. A bunch of symbols stared up from the page. No pictures to be found. I failed to recognize any of the symbols. They definitely weren't Russian. I sighed, closed the menu, and flung it at Alastair.

"What do you recommend?" I asked as I attempted to hide the anger in my voice.

Alastair stared at the menu for a minute.

"Bibimbap." He stated when he finally looked up.

"Are you mocking me?" I contorted my face in shock.

"What? No! Bibimbap is the only food that I recognized. It's a white rice dish that has sautéed vegetables, chili pepper, eggs, and beef."

"What if I'm a vegetarian?" I pondered.

"Then I'll order yours without beef."

"Get the beef. That was a rhetorical question. You didn't need to answer it. Just get the beef." I grumbled.

"Alright then…" An awkward silence ensued.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waitress had returned with our drinks. She saved us from having to start a new conversation.

"Yes we are." Alastair answered. I nodded my head in agreement. "Two bowls of bibimbap please."

"Bowl for two of bibimbap coming right up." She left our table and headed towards the kitchen.

"Did she just say bowl for two?" I groaned as I watched the waitress leave.

"I think she did." Alastair laughed.

"Oh no." I moaned. "I don't see any humor in this!" I felt my face turn red in embarrassment. "Isabel will kill me if she finds out about this…" I slowly put my head down on the table. I didn't realize that my actions would cause Alastair to laugh harder.

I finally lifted my head up and noticed that Alastair's chair was very close to me.

"Alastair?" I asked. He nodded slowly, closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I felt him move his head against my shoulder every few seconds. "Why are you hugging me?" No answer.

One minute into the hug, I was greatly disgusted. The next minute, I contemplated jabbing Alastair with one of the needles on the end of my fingernails. Unfortunately, I never got the chance.

"Aww!" The moment was interrupted by our wonderful waitress. "You two are adorable!"

I made a gagging noise and Alastair finally let go of me.

"I'm sorry; I'm not interrupting your _date_ am I?" She set down our bowl as she spoke.

"N-n-no." I stuttered. _What are you doing? Irina Spasky never stutters!_ "No, not at all."

She left us alone after that. _Teenagers are so rude!_

"A date? She thinks we're on a date?" I asked in an angry tone. The hug was all forgotten now.

"It appears so." Alastair said. I watched him pick up his spoon. He slowly placed the spoon in the bowl and picked up a few pieces of rice.

_Oh what the heck? This is probably the only thing I'll get to eat tonight._ I mimicked his actions and brought the spoon to my mouth. _This isn't too bad… The meal, I mean._

We ate in silence until my spoon clinked against Alastair's spoon. My finger touched his hand.

"Irina are you flirting with me?" Alastair asked.

"Why would I?" I answered.

We went back to eating in silence.

_Clink_!

"Irina?" He looked at me. I blushed and didn't respond.

The silence continued.

_Clink!_

"Irina, stop flirting with me." Alastair grinned. I decided that not responding would work best.

We continued to eat in silence.

_Clink!_ The clinking of silverware would haunt me forever.

"Now really Irina, this is ridiculous!" This time, Alastair looked at me with a rather goofy grin. I laughed. I couldn't help it though.

"This entire thing is ridiculous!" I chuckled.

We were both in hysterics when the waitress came back with the check. I took a deep breath and attempted to compose myself.

"Here's your bill." She said and handed the check to Alastair.

"I'll pay." Alastair whispered in my ear.

"You don't have to do that." I said.

"I know, but I want to."

"Bu-" Alastair lifted up a finger and pressed it against my lips.

"Shhh… It's no problem." He murmured and moved his hand away. Alastair pulled out a check book and filled out a check. The waitress returned to take the check.

"Keep the change." Alastair told the waitress. She looked down and gasped.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." The waitress walked away in a daze.

"How much did you pay her?" I asked.

"I gave her an extra twenty-five dollars."

"You're to kind Alastair. That will be your downfall."

He shrugged in response and stood up. We both left the table and gazed outside.

"It looks like the rain let up." I mumbled.

"Yes it does." Alastair approached the door and held it open for me. We both walked out onto the sidewalk.

"Remind me why you were following me?" I asked. Alastair gave me a mysterious smirk and hugged me. I accepted the hug. He winked at me after we separated.

"Happy International Hug Day." He said and walked away.

I never found out his true motives for tailing me that day.

_**~Fin~**_

**A/N: Reviews make me a better writer.**


	2. You're to Kind Alastair

_Bibimbap for Two_

_Characters: Irina Spasky and Alastair Oh_

_Alastair's POV_

**Disclaimer: Although I thoroughly enjoy using these amazing characters, I don't own the rights to any of The 39 Clues books. I also don't own the book six quotes that I use at the beginning of the fic.**

_January 20- International Hug Day_

I silently followed Irina Spasky. The Ekaterina branch had heard that the dangerous Lucian spy was in Korea. Of course, I was the one who got sent to see what she was up to. I had been following Irina for a few hours now. She hadn't seen me yet. It was a rather tedious task. Irina hadn't done anything that seemed… evil yet.

Rain was falling everywhere. I watched her gaze behind her every few seconds. I bet she sensed someone following her. Luckily, the rain prevented her from seeing me. I almost lost Irina when she quickly entered a restaurant. I followed her in and waited to see what she would do.

"Nervous Irina?" I asked. She quickly turned around at glared at me. I watched her look around. She gazed at the exit door. Before she got a chance to escape, a young waitress appeared.

"Would you two like a table?" She asked in heavily accented English.

"Yes please." I answered. I had seen Irina open her mouth to speak but I beat her to it.

Irina rolled her eyes and gave me one of the evilest glares I had seen in my life. I cringed inwardly but decided to smile. The look on her face was hysterical. I bet that no one had ever smiled because she glared at them.

"Come with me." The waitress said. I noticed that the room was dimly lit. For some reason, the waitress led us to the back corner of the restaurant. Piano music was playing in the background. I took a seat at the table. Irina sat down across from me.

The waitress placed a menu in between the two of us.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked.

"Two waters please." My boss wouldn't want to know that I was drinking on the job. I bet Irina's boss wouldn't be happy either.

I watched Irina open the menu. She stared at it in disgust and closed the menu. Then she threw the menu at me. It just missed hitting my eye.

"What do you recommend?" Irina asked. I could tell she was angry.

I stared at the menu for a minute. I recognized the characters and searched for something that Irina would like. One food came to mind.

"Bibimbap." I said and placed the menu down on the table.

"Are you mocking me?" Irina asked in shock.

"What?" I asked. "No! Bibimbap is the only food that I recognized. It's a white rice dish that has sautéed vegetables, chili pepper, eggs, and beef."

"What if I'm a vegetarian?" She asked.

"Then I'll order yours without beef."

"Get the beef. That was a rhetorical question. You didn't need to answer it. Just get the beef." Irina grumbled.

"Alright then…" I said. I didn't speak anymore after that. Irina is a confusing person.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waitress had returned with our drinks.

"Yes we are." I answered. Irina nodded her head in agreement. "Two bowls of bibimbap please."

"Bowl for two of bibimbap coming right up." She left our table and headed towards the kitchen.

"Did she just say bowl for two?" Irina groaned.

"I think she did." I said as I started to laugh.

"Oh no." Irina moaned. "I don't see any humor in this!" Her face turned bright red. "Isabel will kill me if she finds out about this…" I watched Irina place head down on the table. I started to laugh harder. I stopped laughing when I realized how rude I was being.

I scooted my chair closer to Irina's. She lifted her head up and looked at me in confusion.

"Alastair?" She asked.

I slowly nodded my head and closed my eyes. Then I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a friendly hug. I moved my head against her shoulder a few times. _She smells good._ I thought. _Alastair what are you thinking? You can't fall for a Lucian._

"Why are you hugging me?"

I didn't answer her.

"Aww! You two are adorable!"

Irina made a very un-ladylike gagging noise and I decided that now would be a good time to let go of her.

"I'm sorry; I'm not interrupting your _date_ am I?" The waitress set down our bowl as she spoke.

"N-n-no." Irina stuttered. "No, not at all."

The waitress left us alone after that. Her face was quite red.

"A date? She thinks we're on a date?" Irina asked.

"It appears so." I said. I picked up my spoon and slowly took a few pieces of rice. Irina didn't look like she was going to eat.

Finally, she picked up her spoon and began to eat. Neither of us spoke until Irina's spoon clinked against mine.

"Irina are you flirting with me?" I asked in a bad attempt of lightening up the mood.

"Why would I?" Irina snapped.

We went back to eating in silence.

_Clink_!

"Irina?" I lifted one of my eyebrows and stared into her eyes. Irina blushed and didn't respond.

The silence continued.

_Clink!_

"Irina, stop flirting with me." I was grinning now.

We continued to eat in silence.

_Clink!_

"Now really Irina, this is ridiculous!" I gave Irina one of my joking around grins.

Then the unexpected happened! Irina laughed. I did the impossible! I got the completely serious Russian spy to laugh!

"This entire thing is ridiculous!" Irina chuckled.

We were still laughing when the waitress returned with the check.

"Here's your bill." She said and handed me the bill.

"I'll pay." I whispered in Irina's ear. We were both sitting fairly close to each other.

"You don't have to do that." She said.

"I know, but I want to."

"Bu-" I lifted up one of my fingers and pressed it to her lips.

"Shhh… It's no problem." I moved my hand away from her mouth and wrote out a fifty dollar check. The waitress returned when I had just finished writing the check.

"Keep the change." I told the waitress. She looked down and gasped.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." The waitress walked away in a daze.

"How much did you pay her?" Irina asked.

"I gave her an extra twenty-five dollars."

"You're to kind Alastair. That will be your downfall." I shrugged and stood up.

We both left the table and watched the outside world.

"It looks like the rain let up." Irina mumbled.

"Yes it does." I walked to the door and held it open for Irina. We both walked out onto the sidewalk.

"Remind me why you were following me?" She asked. I gave Irina one of my mysterious smirks and hugged her. She accepted the hug instead of pulling away. I winked at Irina after we separated.

"Happy International Hug Day." I said and walked away.

_**~Fin~**_

**A/N: I like to know that you're reading. Leave a review with a simple comment or suggestion. It'd make my day.**


End file.
